tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Statute of limitations
A statute of limitations is a law passed by a legislative body in a system to set the maximum time after an event within which s may be initiated. When the time specified in a statute of limitations passes, a claim might no longer be filed or, if filed, may be subject to dismissal if the defense against that claim is raised that the claim is time-barred as having been filed after the statutory limitations period. When a statute of limitations expires in a criminal case, the courts no longer have jurisdiction. Most crimes that have statutes of limitations are distinguished from serious crimes as these may be brought at any time. In systems, similar provisions are typically part of their or s and known collectively as periods of prescription. The dictates the statute of limitations, which can be reduced (or extended) to ensure a fair trial. The intention of these laws is to facilitate resolution within a "reasonable" length of time. What amount of time is considered "reasonable" varies from country to country, and within countries such as the United States from state to state. Within countries and states, the statute of limitations may vary from one civil or criminal action to another. Some nations have no statute of limitations whatsoever. Analysis of a statute of limitations also requires the examination of any associated , tolling provisions, and exclusions. Applications Common law legal systems can include a statute specifying the length of time within which a claimant or prosecutor must file a case. In some civil jurisdictions (e.g., ), a case cannot begin after the period specified, and courts have no jurisdiction over cases filed after the statute of limitations has expired. In some other jurisdictions (e.g., , ), a claim can be filed which may prove to have been brought outside the limitations period, but the court will retain jurisdiction in order to determine that issue, and the onus is on the defendant to plead it as part of their defence, or else the claim will not be statute barred. Once filed, cases do not need to be resolved within the period specified in the statute of limitations. Purpose The purpose and effect of statutes of limitations are to protect defendants. There are three reasons for their enactment: * A plaintiff with a valid cause of action should pursue it with reasonable diligence. * By the time a stale claim is litigated, a defendant might have lost evidence necessary to disprove the claim. * Litigation of a long-dormant claim may result in more cruelty than justice. In , a five-year statute of limitations was established for all cases except and the prosecution of non-constitutional laws (which had no limitation). wrote that these statutes of limitations were adopted to control " s" (professional accusers). The limitation period generally begins when the plaintiff's cause of action accrues, meaning the date upon which the plaintiff is first able to maintain the cause of action in court, or when the plaintiff first becomes aware of a previous injury (for example, s such as ). Statute of repose A limits the time within which an action may be brought based upon when a particular event occurred (such as the completion of construction of a building or the date of purchase of manufactured goods), and does not permit extensions. A statute of limitations is similar to a statute of repose, but may be extended for a variety of reasons (such as the of the victim). For example, most U.S. jurisdictions have passed statutes of repose for construction defects. If a person receives an due to a wiring defect that resulted from the builder's negligence during construction of a building, the builder is potentially liable for damages if the suit is brought within the time period defined by the statute, normally starting with the date that construction is substantially completed. After the statutory time period has passed, without regard to the nature or degree of the builder's negligence or misconduct, the statute of repose presents an absolute defense to the claim. Statutes of repose are sometimes controversial; manufacturers contend that they are necessary to avoid unfair litigation and encourage consumers to maintain their property. Alternatively, consumer advocates argue that they reduce incentives to manufacture durable products and disproportionately affect the , because manufacturers will have less incentive to ensure low-cost or "bargain" products are manufactured to exacting safety standards. Tolling and the discovery rule Many jurisdictions or suspend the limitation period under certain circumstances such as if the aggrieved party (plaintiff) was a minor or filed a proceeding. In those instances, the running of limitations is tolled, or paused, until the condition ends. may also be applied if an individual may intimidate a plaintiff into not reporting or has been promised a suspended period. The statute of limitations may begin when the harmful event, such as fraud or injury, occurs or when it is discovered. The US Supreme Court has described the "standard rule" of when the time begins as "when the plaintiff has a complete and present cause of action." The rule has existed since the 1830s. A "discovery rule" applies in other cases (including ), or a similar effect may be applied by tolling. As discussed in Wolk v. Olson, the discovery rule does not apply to mass media such as newspapers and the Internet; the statute of limitations begins to run at the date of publication. In 2013, the US Supreme Court of the United States unanimously ruled in that the discovery rule does not apply to 's investment-advisor-fraud lawsuits since one of the purposes of the agency is to root out fraud. In private civil matters, the limitation period may generally be shortened or lengthened by agreement of the parties. Under the , the parties to a contract for sale of goods may reduce the limitation period to one year but not extend it. Limitation periods that are known as may apply in situations of ; a judge will not issue an if the requesting party waited too long to ask for it. Such periods are subject to broad . For cases, the (UCMJ) states that all charges except those facing on a have a five-year statute of limitations. If the charges are dropped in all UCMJ proceedings except those headed for general court-martial, they may be reinstated for six months after which the statute of limitations has run out. Prescription In countries, almost all lawsuits must be brought within a legally-determined period at the end of which the right of action is extinguished. This is known as liberative or extinctive prescription. Under Italian and Romanian law, criminal trials must be ended within a time limit. In criminal cases, the public prosecutor must lay charges within a time limit which varies by jurisdiction and varies based on the nature of the charge; in many jurisdictions, there is no statute of limitations for . Over the last decade of the 20th century, many United States jurisdictions significantly lengthened the statute of limitations for sex offenses, particularly against children, as a response to research and popular belief that a variety of causes can delay the recognition and reporting of crimes of this nature. Common triggers for suspending the prescription include a defendant's fugitive status or the commission of a new crime. In some jurisdictions, a criminal may be convicted . Prescription should not be confused with the need to prosecute within " " as obligated by the . Laws by region International crimes Under , , and are usually not subject to the statute of limitations as codified in a number of multilateral . States the agree to disallow limitations claims for these crimes. In Article 29 of the , genocide, crimes against humanity and war crimes "shall not be subject to any statute of limitations". Australia The Limitations Act of 1958 allows 12 years for victims of child abuse to make a claim, with age 37 the latest at which a claim can be made. The police submitted evidence to a commission, the Victorian Inquiry into Church and Institutional Child Abuse (in existence since 2012) indicating that it takes an average of 24 years for a survivor of to go to the police. According to Attorney General Robert Clark, the government will remove statutes of limitations on criminal child abuse; survivors of violent crime should be given additional time, as adults, to deal with the legal system. Offenders of minors and the disabled have used the statute of limitations to avoid detection and prosecution, moving from state to state and country to country; an example presented to the Victorian Inquiry was the . An argument for abolishing statutes of limitations for civil claims by minors and people under guardianship is ensuring that abuse of vulnerable people would be acknowledged by lawyers, police, organisations and governments, with enforceable penalties for organisations which have turned a blind eye in the past. s such as Australia, Care Leavers Australia Network and Broken Rites have submitted evidence to the Victoria inquiry, and the has advocated changes to the statute of limitations. Canada For crimes other than , there is no statute of limitations in Canadian criminal law. For indictable (serious) offences such as major theft, murder, kidnapping or sexual assault, a defendant can be charged at any future date; in some cases, warrants have remained outstanding for more than 20 years. Civil law limitations vary by province, with introducing the Limitations Act, 2002 on January 1, 2004. Germany In Germany, the statute of limitations on crimes varies by type of crime, with the highest being 30 years for voluntary manslaughter (Totschlag). Murder, genocide, crimes against humanity, war crimes and crime of aggression have no statute of limitations. Murder used to have 20 years' statute of limitations, which was then extended to 30 years in 1969. The limitations were abolished altogether in 1979, to prevent Nazi criminals from avoiding criminal liability. For most other criminal offences, the statute of limitations is set by Section 78(3) of the Criminal Code ( ) as follows: * 30 years for offences punishable by a maximum term of imprisonment for life; * 20 years for offences punishable by a maximum term of imprisonment of over 10 years but not by imprisonment for life; * 10 years for offences punishable by a maximum term of imprisonment of over 5 years but no more than 10 years; * 5 years for offences punishable by a maximum term of imprisonment of over 1 year but no more than 5 years; * 3 years for all other offences. In the civil code ( ), the regular statute of limitations is three years (plus the time until the end of the calendar year); however, different terms between two and thirty years may apply in specific situations. For example, the term is only two years for claims for alleged defects of purchased goods, but 30 years for claims resulting from a court judgement (such as awarded damages). India The statute of limitations in India is defined by the Limitations Act, 1963. The statute of limitations for criminal offences is governed by Sec. 468 of the Criminal Procedure Code. Ireland Norway The statute of limitations on murder was abolished by a change in law on 1 July 2014, causing any murders committed after 1 July 1989 to have no statute of limitations. This led to the national police force implementing a new investigation group for old cases called the "Cold Case" group. The law was also changed to let cases involving domestic violence, forced marriage, human trafficking and genital mutilation to count from the day the defendant turns 18 years old. Cases where the statute of limitations has already passed can not be extended due to the constitution preventing it. South Korea In July 2015, the National Assembly abolished a 25-year limit on first degree murder; it had previously been extended from 15 to 25 years in December 2007. United Kingdom Unlike other European countries, the United Kingdom has no statute of limitations for any criminal offence. Following a number of acquittals and wrongful convictions of people charged with serious sexual crimes alleged to have been committed several decades prior, there has been some debate as to whether there should be a statute of limitations for historical rape and sexual assault cases, as prosecutions rely solely on personal testimonies and have no physical or scientific evidence due to the passage of time. United States In the United States, statutes of limitations apply to both civil lawsuits and criminal prosecutions. Statutes of limitations vary significantly between U.S. jurisdictions. Civil statutes A civil statute of limitations applies to a non-criminal legal action, including a or case. If the statute of limitations expires before a lawsuit is filed, the defendant may raise the statute of limitations as an to seek dismissal of the charge. The exact time period depends on both the state and the type of claim (contract claim, personal injury, fraud etc.). Most fall in the range of one to ten years, with two to three years being most common. Criminal statutes A criminal statute of limitations defines a time period during which charges must be initiated for a criminal offense. If a charge is filed after the statute of limitations expires, the defendant may obtain dismissal of the charge. Initiation of charges The statute of limitations in a criminal case only runs until a criminal charge is filed and a warrant issued, even if the defendant is a fugitive. When the identity of a defendant is not known, some jurisdictions provide mechanisms to initiate charges and thus stop the statute of limitations from running. For example, some states allow an indictment of a defendant based upon a DNA profile derived from evidence obtained through a criminal investigation. Although rare, a can issue an for high-profile crimes to get around an upcoming statute of limitations deadline. One example is the of Northwest Orient Airlines Flight 305 by in 1971. The identity of D. B. Cooper remains unknown to this day, and he was indicted under the name "John Doe, aka Dan Cooper." Heinous crimes Crimes considered heinous by society have no statute of limitations. Although there is usually no statute of limitations for murder (particularly ), judges have been known to dismiss murder charges in s if they feel the delay violates the defendant's right to a speedy trial. For example, waiting many years for an witness to die before commencing a murder trial would be unconstitutional. In 2003, the in ruled that the retroactive extension of the statute of limitations for sexual offenses committed against minors was an unconstitutional law. Military law Under the U.S. (UCMJ), has no statute of limitations. Maritime Injury Law Under 46 U.S. Code § 30106, "Except as otherwise provided by law, a civil action for damages for personal injury or death arising out of a maritime tort must be brought within 3 years after the cause of action arose." There are some exceptions to this, primarily with regard to Jones Act cases filed against the government, in which case the statute of limitations can be less than 2 years. State laws Exceptions U.S. jurisdictions recognize exceptions to statutes of limitation that may allow for the prosecution of a crime or civil lawsuit even after the statute of limitations would otherwise have expired. Some states stop the clock for a suspect who is not residing within the state or is purposely hiding. Kentucky, North Carolina, and South Carolina have no statutes of limitation for felonies, while Wyoming includes misdemeanors as well. However, the right to may derail any prosecution after many years have passed. Fraud upon the court When an is found to have fraudulently presented facts to impair the court's impartial performance of its legal task, the act (known as fraud upon the court) is not subject to a statute of limitation. This mainly covers a "fraud where the court or a member is corrupted or influenced or influence is attempted or where the judge has not performed his judicial function — thus where the impartial functions of the court have been directly corrupted." In this regard, the has stated the following: Officer of the court in general includes any , , , , investigator, , , , parenting-time expeditor, mediator, evaluator, administrator, special appointee, and/or anyone else whose influence is part of the judicial mechanism. Continuing-violations doctrine In law, if any person or entity commits a series of illegal acts against another person or entity (or in criminal law if a defendant commits a continuing crime) the limitation period may begin to run from the last act in the series. The entire can be tolled if the violations were continuing. The has explained that the continuing-violations doctrine "tolls the statute of limitations in situations where a continuing pattern forms due to discriminatory acts occurring over a period of time, as long as at least one incident of discrimination occurred within the limitations period." Whether the continuing-violations doctrine applies to a particular violation is subject to judicial discretion; it was said to apply to in the jurisdiction of the Seventh Circuit, but not in the jurisdiction of the Second Circuit. References Category:Civilization